Kelendric Pantheon
The Kelendric Pantheon is the primary religion of the Anasorein, composed of seven deities. It is known by its more unofficial names, the Court of Kelendri and Cult of Kelendri, for the primary patron deity is the Goddess Kelendri, the Matriarch of the Pantheon. History The Kelendric Pantheon was founded a thousand years after the initial landing at Amastril by House Arcanashield, established by the newly renamed Arcanashields, branded as Embershield. The remaining Anasorein Houses wished to deviate from Elune, and thus, founded their own religious group, based around seven Gods. Each one, through worship, was found to actually provide a magical benefit, similar to Elune providing her worshipers with powers. Recent Events Deities The Kelendric Pantheon holds to the belief that the Matron Kelendri held a husband, Narel, and with them, had two children, Lek and Larshigal, who then had children of their own. It is with this, there are seven primary deities, and several localized deities pertaining to different regions of Quel'Anaris. * Kelendri - The Mother and Matron of the Pantheon in its entirety; She empowers her believers with an even benefit of all magical prowess. * Narel - The God of War, and is a dual-faced God, who shows that there are two sides to each conflict; Defense in the face of reckless action, and Offense in the face of stagnation. His believers are granted the boon of strength and pyromancy. * Lek - The Goddess of Arcane, or magic, and its ties to the universal concept of the arcane. She befits her followers with boons of the Arcane. * Larshigal - The God of Light, or the God of Healing to most. He is the most humble of the Pantheon, and kindest of all. Larshigals followers are granted usage of the power of the Light. * Fastinor - The Goddes of Nature, including the forests and farmlands of Quel'Anaris. Fastinor blesses the farmlands with fertility for the next harvest. Her believers are granted power over nature and harvest magic. * Malash - The God of Trickery and Deceit, a joker of sorts. Malash is stated to be the Trickster of his family, and the Pantheon. Malash grants his followers the power of insight, allowing them to see into the future, mostly for planning of tricks and jokes. * Dras - The God of Death, known otherwise as the Black God, or the Lifetaker. Dras is benevolent, and kind, not wishing death upon the people of Quel'Anaris, but rather, wishing to see the dead safely to the afterlife. His followers are granted mastery over shadows, and minor necromantic magics. Visages of the Pantheon Kelendri.jpg|Kelendri, the Pantheons Matron Narel.jpg|Narel, the God of War LekPantheon.jpg|Lek, Goddess of Magic Larshigal.jpg|Larshigal, God of Light Fastinor.jpg|Fastinor, Goddess of Nature Malash.jpg|Malash, God of Trickery Dras.jpg|Dras, God of Death Practices Much like any organization, the Pantheon has its own set of practices and beliefs, many of which are still practiced today by the populace of Quel'Anaris. These range from rituals to prayers to celebrations. Beliefs of Kelendri Beliefs of Narel It is believed that only the righteous and truest of Knights shall be permitted to hold a sword, and as such, must protect the innocent. Additionally, it is believed by many followers that one who picks up a fallen soldiers blade will hear the whispers of those he had slain, due to their blood tainting the sword. As such, it must be removed in a ritual of cleansing. Ritual of Cleansing As stated above, after combat, warriors must undergo a Ritual of Cleansing to restore their blade to a pure status, as to prevent 'madness' of the whispers of the fallen overtaking their mind. This ritual involves cleaning the blade with a cloth and warm water, then anointing it with holy oil from a local chapel. Following this, the person performing the ritual holds the blade in their hands, high in the air as if offering it to the gods. With their eyes closed, they perform the prayer to the Matron, God of War, and God of Light. "Oh Kelendri, Narel and Larshigal, your humble servant asks for forgiveness for taining their blade. I ask that you forgive those I had slain, who dared to speak against your names. May my blade be cleansed, and may your enemies continue to fall." After the prayer, the person will then proceed to sheathe the blade into its scabbard, and placed on an altar or table, and not be used until an hour later. Beliefs of Lek Beliefs of Larshigal Beliefs of Fastinor Beliefs of Malash Beliefs of Dras Those who decide to follow Dras are inherently described as 'Deathkeepers', for they seek to preserve the corpses of those who have recently died, and provide the soul to the afterlife safely, much like Dras himself would. However, there is another, much darker turn to these Deathkeepers. Those who follow Dras have a philosophy; If one saves the live of a Deathkeeper, then that is a life that has been stolen from the Black God, and must be repaid. The Deathkeeper will be bound to their savior until they themselves are saved by the Deathkeeper, and in turn, repaying the debt of stolen life. Organization In descending order, from highest to lowest, is the hierarchy of the Kelendric Pantheon's Priesthood * High Priest or Priestess * Justicar * Ember Priest or Priestess * Faithful * Brother/Sister * Acolyte Category:Religious Organizations Category:Embershield Protectorate Category:Kelendric Pantheon